bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagerou (spirit)
:"A short-lived life can hold all the meaning in the world." - Reversereality Kagerou is the spiritual manifestation of Juro Kazuma's Zanpakutou. It's release command is Emerge. The sealed form takes on the appearance of a katana with an average length. The tsuba itself has open spaces that form an intricate design. Like that of a mayfly, Kagerou has a short 'life-span'. She does not die like any mortal or spirit in the sense of the destruction of her body, but her memories up until the end of a certain amount of time vanish. This leaves her with no recollection of her own user, and it forces Juro to bond with her from scratch once again. Because of this, Juro is also forced to subjugate her again and again in order for him to use Bankai. Appearance Kagerou's appears to be a young woman adorned with an orange ruffled maid uniform. The outfit is adorned with black bows. She has a hime-cut hairstyle, and the length of her hair drops beyond her waistline. She has brown eyes that sparkle out an empty gaze. She has no Bankai appearance since using the Bankai makes her disperse into a corporeal light that dies down in an instant. Despite this, her appearance does not change upon rebirth. Personality Kagerou is forgetful, and is always shocked to see Juro as if were her first time meeting him. Nevertheless, Kagerou still retains her personality. She is seen as forgetful and absent-minded, but she is fully aware of the time that she has left. This allows her to manage the time that she has wisely and give Juro advice on how to wield her properly. Her personality matches that of Juro's but in order to make use of the time that she has left, Kagerou takes on an authoritative and executive role. This allows Juro to swiftly relearn Shikai again and again without much time as well as relearn Bankai. Plot Confrontation Arc Juro Kazuma enters Jinzen and seeks advise from Kagerou on how to push for Ren and Akimoto's reconciliation. Kagerou offers Juro advise and also warns him that Ren and Akimoto's circumstances are far more dangerous than she has feared. She tells Juro that he is linked to his brother because they are twins, and this stretches beyond the physical realm and towards the realms of their souls. Because of this, Juro and Akimoto's Inner Worlds are connected, and Kagerou can feel the lingering and bitter feelings of both Akimoto and Odoruningyō because of that link. She continues her explanation by mentioning that Akimoto's guilt over a past trauma has prompted his Zanpakutou spirit to take on the appearance of Ren. A suddenly shocked Juro then surmises that tampering with Akimoto's memories may have contributed to that and realizes that that it is through Odoruningyō's appearance that makes Akimoto afraid to meet up with Ren, for Akimoto would atone for Ren by treating his own Zanpakutou as her. Agreeing with Juro's comments, Kagerou then warns that this puts Ren in a very dangerous situation, since Odoruningyō's hatred for her can be felt in this Inner World. She says that Odoruningyō wants to kill Ren. Juro affirms this for himself by feeling the lingering emotions from some distant Inner World (Akimoto's Inner World). Wondering how this Odoruningyō can make this possible, Juro urges Kagerou to continue. Kagerou then says that due to Akimoto's soul fashioning his Zanpakutou to the very likeliness of Ren, this has created a surrogate entity that serves as a replication of Ren's own soul. She mentions that his memories of Ren and his guilty soul serves as a catalyst for creating his Zanpakutou, but not of it was used up in Odoruningyō's conception. Kagerou then surmises that Odoruningyō must have known this, and used her own will to direct the fake soul to the nearest asuachi where Ren resides. The fake soul then serves as a surrogate soul to imprint the asuachi and mold the entity of an entirely new Zanpakutou, and thus an Inner World tailored for Ren. From there, Kagerou believes that when Ren touches the sword, Odoruningyō will force her into a Jinzen meditative state and slay her. She then instructs Juro to confiscate the sword nearest to Ren's abode before her reconciliation with Akimoto is met. She then tells Juro to communicate with the spirit and tell it of Kagerou's warnings so that Ren's life may be spared along with Akimoto's state of mind. Atonement Arc Bankai Experimentation Arc ??? Arc Kagerou, Orochidarake Ningyō, and Hakucho no Mizumi discuss the intertwining fates of their own masters. With Akimoto and Ren reconciled, Kagerou feels that things will sail smoothly. Hakuchou no Mizumi then mentions that Ren is in the process of communicating with her own unique Zanpakutou, and Kagerou and Orochidarake Ningyō are left to wonder if this would affect Akimoto, Juro, and Ren in some way. Kagerou tells them that if Ren does so, then she avoids putting Akimoto and Odoruningyō in jeopardy. Powers and Abilities Not yet determined Zanpakutou Abilities Shikai Special Ability *'Erupting Exit Wounds:' Kagerou's only ability is to increase the amount of force when the weapon pierces through a target. The exit wound caused by the blade bursts even wider than the radius of the blade to ensure a killing stroke. This allows cuts and stabs to be very deep the moment the blade inflicts a wound on the target. It is like an insect erupting out of its shell. Bankai Special Ability: *'Gas Explosion:' The blade of the Shikai shines, crumbles, and sublimates into a gas at an instant before shooting itself forward. The gas serves as a catalyst that repeatedly ignites the air. The gas also draws in more of the air to continue the combustion. The explosion lasts only in the instant the blinding shine is emitted from the blade. After use, the handle of the katana is left and Bankai nor Shikai may be used until the blade is reconstructed. Juro also has to relearn Bankai from the 'next' Kagerou since using the Bankai actually destroys Kagerou's body along with her current memories. Stats Behind the Scenes * This Zanpakutou was inspired by Kagerou Project and the character Kagerō from Naruto. Category:Kido-Type